The invention relates to pipe joints or couplings with assembly means that feature thread cutting means, but more particularly, the invention relates to hose couplings of the socket and nipple type for coupling hose which has a tube and cover of rubber-like material which sandwich a reinforcement of one or more layers.
Hose couplings fall in two general categories. The couplings are either of the permanent type whose useful service typically corresponds to the life of the hose, or the couplings are the reusable type which may be employed several times with one or more hoses.
Reusable couplings of the socket and nipple type also fall within two categories even though the socket of each includes internal threads for gripping the hose reinforcement. Couplings of the first type require modifying the hose by removing the cover before the socket may be inserted over the end of the hose. Couplings of the second type require no removal of the cover prior to application of the socket through the end of a hose. These couplings are referred to as requiring no skiving and this is the type of coupling to which this invention is directed. Examples of such couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,965,395 and 3,287,033. While such couplings as disclosed by these patents are commercially satisfactory, they do not provide means for strain relief of the hose cover during application of the cover or during hose service, nor do they provide a flaring type distention of the reinforcement near the hose end of the socket for improved coupling retention.